


Nurse Reid

by Evilchuckle



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilchuckle/pseuds/Evilchuckle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Reid dresses up as a nurse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse Reid

Derek had finished putting the dishes away and was heading to the living room for a quiet cuddle and movie with Spencer. Only to find him not there. Shrugging he took up on the sofa “Doctor,”he called “I'm waiting for you.”

“I'm sorry sir, but the Doctor is busy.” And in walked Spencer, wearing a vintage, leather nurse's dress, with knee high white socks and fifteen inch heels. His hair and make up was done in a classic 1950's blonde bombshell style. 

“Oh?” Derek inquired, “will you be able to help me instead Nurse?”

Nurse smiled at him, “I'll see what I can do.” Spencer walked over to the other man, who was still lying down. He placed a hand on the other's forehead and tisked. “You're far too hot”, Spencer then proceeded to divest Derek of his clothes. 

Climbing atop the now naked man Spencer began to gentle run his hands over Derek's face and down his torso. He then wiggled his hips until Derek's hardening penis was lined up with his arse clef. Enjoying the movement of Spencer's wiggling Derek grabbed hold of Spencer's hips to take control. At least he tried, Spencer knelt forwards and began to thoroughly kiss Derek. While distracting him Spencer took Derek's hands and removed them. Then being in control of both sets of hands he ran them up and down Derek's body. 

Moaning and enjoying the sensations attacking him Derek only wanted more, he shifted his hips, aiming for fiction for his throbbing cock. Spencer could feel both his own pulsing cock and Derek's movement beneath him. “You'd like something to thrust against? Hmmm, me too.” With that Spencer released Derek's hands and flipped Derek from his back onto his front. 

With Derek now on his back Spencer quickly rolled on a condom and spread Derek's arse cheeks apart. Spencer then proceeded to gentle rub his cock along the now fully exposed arse. Derek moaned his consent with a breathless “hurry up Spencer”. Thrusting against the fabric of the sofa felt delicious against his penis, it was as he had his arse in the air, ready to push down again that he met the first finger, with warmed up lube, but as he descended his hips the finger stayed where it was. Derek raised again and felt the unmoving finger. So Spencer wanted him to fuck himself on his fingers, laziness, Derek really shouldn't reward but the teasing finger really had ignited the need for more within him. 

Raising his hips again he felt the finger dip within him, he clenched hard and brought the finger down with him. Derek heard a muttered curse from behind and finally the finger began to move, another soon joining it. Derek soon forgot about his thrusting, only wanting to be filled more, he stop pulling forwards and only kept pushing up and back into those fingers until he was on all fours.

“Eager aren't we?”

“Oh yes Nurse, now please Nurse.” Not wanting to disappoint but not willing to give in Spencer removed his fingers, knowing that Derek would then expect Spencer to penetrate with his cock, he then bent down to give Derek's hole a quick lick. Knowing the lube to be flavoured and designed for this very act, Spencer licked again. 

Derek was enjoying the rimming so much that it took him a moment to realised it had finished, feeling so close yet knowing he didn't want to come until he had Spencer inside him, he was starting to feel a little frustrated, that was until he felt the push. Finally, he was being filled, it was gentle but he knew that once Spencer knew him to be fine he would up the pace and really pound in to him.

Yet once in Spencer stayed there, he didn't move. Derek turned his head to see what the hold up was.

Only to find that Spencer had used a dildo and was now adding a finger. Derek let a moan break forth, watching Spencer finger him always did a little something extra to him. The sight was so enjoyable that Derek didn't fully comprehend the second or third finger as they were slowly added. 

The dildo was on the smaller side but Spencer still wanted to be careful, he made sure that he gently readied Derek, while also licking and kissing those spots that drove Derek wild, such as the back of his knees.

Derek was ready and Spencer finally, himself ready to burst from the thought alone, pushed into Derek, while pulling the dildo out. Derek gasped, and Spencer held until he saw the frantic nodding and felt the twist as Derek moved his hips, demanding more.

Derek was so full, he could feel Spencer's pace quickening pulling himself out and the dildo in, then vis versa. Spencer managed to hit the prostate yet the dildo somehow always just missed, which drove Derek wild with the anticipation of knowing how close it was. When it finally did hit Derek cried out, and sped his own thrusts against the sofa up. Pleasure was starting to tingle all over and with Spencer's name on his lips he came loudly, his shuddering bringing Spencer off. 

Snuggled up together on the sofa, lying in his own sticky mess he watched his Nurse as he tidied up. “Take that off and join me in the shower?” Spencer huffed a laugh at him, “do you know how long this took me to get together, you're just going to have to enjoy looking at me tonight.”

And with that incredibly hard chore ahead of him Derek set him self up for spending rest of the night playing patient


End file.
